


kiss you once or twice and everything's forgotten

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gadreel gives hella good oral, oral sex (reader receiving), plus size reader, warnings: negative body image from the readers point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually you wouldn’t care about some bitchy girls laughing at you in the bar but after a tough, stressful day it gets to you. Gadreel finds out what’s upsetting you and does his best to make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss you once or twice and everything's forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt anon gave me: Can you do a gadreel one where the reader is plus size and she gets made fun of and gadreel is there with her and then he shows her how much he finds her attractive later that night because she doesn't believe him? Sorry if this is long ^^;
> 
> Requests are open at my blog : darcy-chick.tumblr.com

Honestly? You had a headache, it had been a long day, and you were tired. The potential case had turned out to be some punk kids fucking with you. So here you were trying to wind down in a bar, with a drink, and your case partner, Gadreel. It seemed that wasn’t gonna happen though because of a group of girls along the bar to the left of you.

Massaging your temples with your fingertips, you listened to Gadreel talk about the next case, a state over. Taking a swig from your drink, seemed to set the girls off again, sniggering and whispering amongst each other. You tried not to be paranoid about your weight but this time you knew they were laughing at you.

If you couldn’t guess from the way they had stared at you and Gadreel as soon as you sat down, then maybe the way they had immediately started whispering and giggling amongst each other.

You had thrown them a unamused look as you had sat, Gadreel looking at the girls fleetingly before sitting on your right. He ordered both yours drinks, paying for the two of you, you lifted your glass in thanks before taking a sip.

The giggling hadn’t stopped, half a fucking hour later. You were reaching your limits and Gadreel was throwing perplexed glances at the girls now, they were also drawing attention from the bartender. When you next heard them whisper something and giggle, throwing furtive glances your way, you hit the end of your tether.

“I’m sorry,” You said, not feeling very sorry at all. “Do you have a problem? Like with me? Something you wanna say?”

They stop laughing, put on the spot, before stammering out an apology. They turned on their barstools, muttering to each other before dispersing.

You mutter an apology to Gadreel, who has been watching the proceedings with a frown on his face, before heading to the bathroom.

Standing by the mirrors is one of the girls. She looks at you, eyes wide, definitely not laughing now that she’s alone. She turns back to applying her lipsticks, a frantic motion of her hand.

“Not so giggly now, are we?” You drawl, severely unamused by the situation.

She doesn’t say anything, staring at you through the mirror, wide-eyed.

“Wanna tell me what was so funny?” You ask, leaning against the wall by the door. She stands stock still, frozen.

“Erm- We- Well…” She stutters, 

You saunter closer, “So… what is it this time? You think he’s my boyfriend… and what? I’m too fat, to being going out with a guy like him?”

This wasn’t the first time, you had had remarks such as that, whilst you had been partnering with Gadreel, but after today it was just too much.

She nodded, unsure whether you were going to hurt her, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you, but I hope you realise you’ve hurt me. So don’t you fucking dare do it to anyone else.”

With that, you leave the dingy bathroom, heading straight over to Gadreel. You grab his arm, struggling to wrap your hand around the thick muscle.

“Come on, “ You mutter, “I’m tired.” Gadreel looks concerned as he stands, immediately dwarfing you.

“Are you ok, Y/N?” He asks. You feel tears start to gather at his question. He looks alarmed as a tear tracks its way down your face.

You turn your face away, wiping it with your sleeve. “Yeah, I’m just tired, it’s been a long day.”

Gadreel is silent as you drive back to your shared motel room, but his jaw is tight.

When you get back to your room, you make a beeline to the bathroom before he can say anything.

Standing in the bathroom, you undress as you wait for the shower to heat up and cry silently as you stare at your naked reflection. You hated how your tummy wouldn’t tone up now matter how hard you tried, your hips weren’t that smooth curve that men desired and your thighs were way too jiggly to feel confident in shorts.

Standing in the shower for ten minutes, you allowed yourself a moment of weakness and cried to yourself, not really caring if Gadreel heard. You would deny it if he asked, and why would he press the matter?

Turning off the shower, you get out and wrap yourself in a fluffy towel, wiping the traces of mascara from under your eyes. You dry yourself off, quickly washing your face with cold water, hoping to lessen the puffiness from your little pity party.

Dressing in your PJs: a pair of old black yoga pants, and a loose t-shirt, ratty and faded with age, throwing your hair into a topknot. You walk out of the bathroom to face the music.

Gadreel is sitting on his bed, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, he looks upset. Angry almost.

You try and ignore him as you move to your bed, sitting down, scrolling through your phone, checking in with the Winchesters. You can feel his stare on you the entire time.

“What’s the matter, Gadreel?” You ask, not looking up from your phone, forcing your voice into a bored tone, certain this was about you crying.

“You are upset.” He says, not sounding happy about this. At all. You imagine that he has that tight lipped disapproving face on.

You look up and yes, he does have that face on. He is watching you carefully like you’re going to burst into tears again.

“Yeah?” You reply, “So what? Why are you so bothered?” You turn back to your phone until you hear him get up and walk towards you.

“Because I could have stopped it, I didn’t realise they upset you. I still don’t understand how they upset you, but I am angry that they made you cry.” He says voice gentle.

You put your phone down, staring at your knees, cursing your eyes, fucking betraying you and letting tears loose. Falling with a sad little ‘pit’ ‘pat’ onto your knee.

Gadreel kneels before you, his hands large and warm on your knees.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He pleads. You still can’t look at him as you mumble the words.

“I cannot understand you, speak louder.” He says, still staring at you earnestly.

“I’m fat.” The words leave you feeling sick to your chubby stomach.

You finally pluck up the guts to look at him, he was silent, looking completely bewildered.

“They…insulted your body?” He finally asks, speaking slowly like he can’t wrap his head around it. “Were they envious?”

You snort, remembering their perfectly slim bodies, no jiggly tummies or thighs in sight.

“I sincerely doubt it. They were laughing at me for half an hour.” You mumble, embarrassed to tell this to a good looking guy that you had a crush on.

“I do not understand what there is to laugh about.” He says, staring at you with those blue-grey eyes.

“Uh, maybe my fat thighs, my gross hips or my disgusting stomach.” You spit, getting angrier at the thought of your body and all its flaws.

“There is nothing wrong with your body.” He says firmly. “It is desirable.” He says this like this is the end of the matter, moving his hands off your knees.

“Yeah right, if you like blubber asses.” You snort, not making much sense, but not really caring.

“Many men are attracted you, Y/N,” Gadreel says softly, those grey eyes staring into your soul.

“Like who? I haven’t had sex for years. There aren’t exactly people lining up.”

Gadreel breathes out slowly, his lips tight again.

“Me, for a start.” He says, eyes flickering away momentarily. He swallowed, jaw still clenched and tight.

“Gadreel, if you’re just doing this to make me feel better…” You start.

“I am not. I have wanted you for as long as I have known you. Do you know how torturous it is to lie feet away from the woman of my dreams and innermost desires every night?”

You are staring at him, wide-eyed, unbelieving that Gadreel could actually want you.

“Your body is perfect, I want to know every inch of it.” He breathes “If you would let me.”

You’re still watching him wide-eyed but this time you nod, “Yes.” Your voice comes out hoarse.

He lets out a breath like he’s been holding it, before leaning up to kiss you, raising himself where he is kneeling between your legs.

His lips are soft and tender as he kisses you gently. You lift your hand to cup his face, mind still reeling at how quickly you had gone from a sobbing mess to being kissed by Gadreel, star of your wet dreams.

You moan as he traces your lips with his tongue, letting him explore you. His kisses get a bit harsher, pressing closer to you like he’s wanted to do this for so long.

His hands slide up your arms, resting on the back of your neck and your shoulders, stroking your skin.

He slowly moves his kisses downwards, kissing your neck and throat. Soft, sucking kisses that draw sharp breaths out of you.

When he reaches the collar of your t-shirt he slips his hands under the hem, stroking up your bare skin until his hands are resting on your waist. His fingers are just brushing the sides of your breast, he looks up waiting for confirmation and you nod.

He slides his hands up farther, skimming over your breasts and pulling your shirt off, baring your breasts to him.

“Beautiful.” He sighs, leaning forward kissing the underside of one, before making his way to your nipples, tweaking with gentle fingers and sucking with soft lips. Drawing gasps and whines from your throat.

He moves lower down, kissing down your stomach, nipping the soft skin slightly. He reaches the waistband of your yoga pants, pulling the elastic down slightly, revealing more skin, kissing each new section.

He encourages you to lift your hips before pulling your pants down, leaving you sitting in front of him in your panties.

He watches you for a moment. You begin to shift uncomfortably. “Don’t.” He says, “I want to make you feel good.”

A second later and his soft lips are pressed to your clothed sex, making you throw your head back in surprise. He moves his lips over your pussy like he was making out with you. You moan and sigh, encouraging him, your hands in his short hair, pulling him closer.

He groans against your wet centre, the vibrations on your clit making you gasp and pull harder on his hair.

“Please, Gadreel.” You beg, what you were asking for you weren’t sure. Just more.

He slides his fingers under the waistband of your panties, sliding them down your legs, throwing them to the floor.

When he pressed his lips to your bare pussy, you cry out loud. Delving his tongue between your folds, sliding his fingers inside you.

You whine when he crooks his fingers inside you, getting close already. It had been so long and Gadreel was extraordinarily good at this. His groans vibrate against you, drawing you closer and closer to that edge. You are writhing above him, hands twisted in his short hair.

Your moans are getting louder, your hips bucking ever so slightly against his tongue, just trying to hit that peak.

His fingers twist just right and with that you come. He draws it out, pumping his fingers in and out, sucking your clit. When you moan, oversensitive, and push his mouth his away he finally lifts his head.

You feel something in your clench at the sight of him, he looks absolutely wrecked, his lips shiny and slick with you. His hair a messy disarray, eyes dark and staring right into your soul.

He stands and you reach for his straining cock, but he bats your hands away, unzipping his jeans and tugging his underwear down in quick, swift motions.

When he wraps his hand his hand around the thick length of his cock you bite your lip. Watching his movements, eyes flicking up to face, watching the tight lines of his mouth as he pleasures himself, for you.

He looks down at you, still spread out and soaking wet, laid out for him, and groans at the sight. His hand works fast, closer, you slide a hand down to your pussy and slide your fingers in, slowly dipping your fingers in. He comes then, hand sliding furiously along his cock, slicked with his cum. Some of the thick, white liquid drips onto the motel carpet as he groans your name. You pull your fingers out from yourself and close your legs as he slumps onto the bed next to you.

You kick off remaining clothes and pull his shirt off. His body is beautiful, toned and tan, scars stretching pale across his skin. You trace your hand along them, quietly, letting him recover.

You know that you’ll have to talk about this soon but for now you just want to luxuriate in the arms of a strong man holding you tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your feedback! Also remember that my requests are open so if you have an idea for some hella good sex between you and your favourite spn character or maybe some cute fluff then feel free to message me! 
> 
> darcy-chick.tumblr.com


End file.
